


Inter-Office Communcation

by gladdecease



Category: Glee, The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video conference with the new Lima branch goes a bit... strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-Office Communcation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/157740.html?thread=34166060#t34166060) in response to [kryptic_pear](http://kryptic_pear.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Glee/The Office, any, Office!AU, The new branch is a little.. odd.

The whole office had been sitting in the conference room for twenty minutes while Michael tried his best to make the TV turn on. Dwight kept offering to do it for him, which it only made Michael more determined to do it himself. It finally came to a head when Michael got so twisted up in wires that he fell over, ripping plugs out and actually knocking over the TV in the process.

The office watched impassively.

Well, _mostly_ impassively. Some people hid a smile behind their hand, and a few talking-head interviews later were just three straight minutes of laughter.

Dwight carefully approached the fallen man. "Michael?" he asked gently.

"Go ahead, Dwight," he said, voice muffled by the wires that had somehow gotten wrapped around his head, holding his jaw shut.

It took Dwight another five minutes to get Michael an ice pack and to everything reconnected, but once he did they were set for their video conference with the Lima branch.

The connection went through instantly, revealing a grinning man with a cleft chin and slicked-back hair - the Lima branch manager, Will Schuester. "Hey, Michael!" His face fell. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Michael said, hiding the ice pack behind his back. "Just something I picked up in the line of duty."

"Wow, that's rough." Moving out of view of the camera, Lima's manager turned to talk to his office, saying, "Hey guys, Michael at Scranton's branch got hurt today - what's say we cheer him up?"

"Oh, no, that's really not necessary," Michael said, but his opinion was readily ignored. He groaned quietly. In a talking-head he'd done before this started, he'd explained how a visit to the Lima branch had turned out two weeks ago. He hadn't enjoyed it at all, to his confusion. You'd think being serenaded would be fun, but when they refused to let him join in it lost its gleam. He hadn't told the rest of the office about the incident, and it looked like that was about to become a problem.

On the other side of the screen, a red-headed man pulled a small keyboard out from under his desk. The rest of the branch stood as one, got into position, and began to sing "Don't Worry, Be Happy".

The Scranton office gaped as one. Michael groaned louder, letting his head fall back. Andy's mouth fell open in unbridled joy, hands coming up to cradle his face.

The song came to an abrupt halt when a door flew open on Lima's side of the connection. The youngest members of the branch ducked and hid as the assistant manager burst into the room and began verbally assaulted Will. As she got into her stride, threatening Will in a low voice with acts of questionable legality, Dwight pulled out a notebook and started writing things down, nodding to himself. Jim noticed this and shot the camera a Look.

When she finally noticed the camera and shut it down, it was to the relief of everyone on all sides. Well, except for Dwight and Andy, according to their talking-heads later.

"That woman has a presence that demands respect and fear, even from people like Jim," Dwight said. "I need that presence. I need her."

"How fast do you think they can process transfer requests?" Andy wondered, filling out the appropriate paperwork. "I need to be working at that office, like, _yesterday_."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inter-Office Communication [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704011) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
